castlestoryguidefandomcom-20200215-history
The Search for Sabina Pt. 1/4
This is the first series in The Search for Sabina Questline. Preparation *Minimum*: *2 Expansion Permits *500,000 Coins *38 Wisp Lanterns *Watchtowers. For convenience due to the 4-hour wait time, put out around 4 of these in advance for Goal 2. The searched item is not a guaranteed drop - it may take 4-7 collections. Lantern Spires do not work, but the Dainty Watchtower does. Goal 1 * Pour Sabina a glass of Root Beer 0/2 BREW (skip 70 Gems) - Kitchen, 2 hours: 5 Wood, 2 Syrup, 2 Enchanter's Essence (craft disappears after crafting 2) * Drink up! 0/2 CHEERS (skip 70 Gems) Rewards: 100 Coins, 10 xp Goal 2 * Search Watchtowers 0/1 GO (skip 10 Gems) - Lantern Spires do not work, but the Dainty Watchtower does. * Find Armor (Princess' Shield) for Sabina 0/1 GO (skip 10 Gems) - not a guaranteed drop. It may take 4-7 collections. Rewards: 100 Coins, 10 xp Goal 3 * Take Sabina on an adventure 0/1 GO (skip 12 Gems) - You can go on any Adventure in the CASTLE, so choose short ones like Toadstool @ 2 hours, or Gone Fishin' @ 4 hours if you can. Collecting the reward is what clears this goal. The sword is not a guaranteed drop, so you may need to go on 4-7. * Find a sword (Princess' Sword) fit for a princess 0/1 GO (skip 12 Gems) * Forge Sabina's Armor (Princess' Armor) 0/1 GO (skip 135 Gems) | Magic Forge, 1 hour - 1 Princess' Sword, 1 Princess' Shield, 5 Mithril Rewards: 100 Coins, 10 xp Goal 4 * Search Farmhouses 0/1 GO (skip 10 Gems) * Find an Arrow 0/5 GO (skip 50 Gems) - not a guaranteed drop. You will actually need 10, so keep searching as you do the next step. Rewards: 100 Coins, 10xp Goal 5 * Mix Pink Paint 0/1 GO (skip 70 Gems) - Potion Shop, 30 minutes. 20 White Petals, 10 Red Petals, 10 Water. You will need 10 Pink Paint for the next step. * Make Pink Arrows 0/10 GO (skip 800 Gems) - Magic Forge, 1 hour, 1 Pink Paint, 1 Arrow (from previous goal) Rewards: 100 Coins, 10xp, +1 Princess' Bow Goal 6 * Accept Thurston's gift 0/1 ACCEPT Rewards: 100 Coins, 10xp, +1 Princess' Bow Goal 7 * Take Sabina exploring 0/1 GO - expand on square L10 - REFERENCE MAP **1600 Royal Points **10 Wisp Lanterns **120,000 Coins **Present the Princess' Bow Rewards: 100 Coins, 10xp, (Cloudberry Bush unlocked) Goal 8 * Tend to a Cloudberry Bush 0/1 GO (skip 20 Gems) - find in the expansion plot. Click the green arrows on them to unlock. Rewards: 100 Coins, 10xp (Grand Rooted Lilium unlocked) Note: The Cloudberry Bush is now available to purchase from the market for 500 Coins. Goal 9 * Pick Cloudberries 0/25 GO (skip 500 Gems) - The Cloudberry Bush drops blue Cloudberries (rare) and orange Rainberries (frequent). * Taste the Cloudberries 0/25 GIVE (skip 500 Gems) * Taste the Rainberries 0/250 (skip 500 Gems) Rewards: 100 Coins, 10xp Goal 10 * Investigate the Strange Light 0/1 GO - collect from the Cloudberry Bush until you spawn a Wisp. * Fend off the Wisp 0/1 GO - 15 hits to defeat Rewards: 100 Coins, 10xp Goal 11 * Follow the Mysterious Sound 0/1 GO - expand on square L12 (the leaking rock map feature, the Cavern of Wilds) - REFERENCE MAP **2200 Royal Points **15 Wisp Lanterns **220,000 Coins **1 Expansion Permit It is likely that you will need to pass through square L11 to get to L12: **1800 Royal Points **13 Wisp Lanterns **160,000 Coins **1 Expansion Permit After you get to L12, Epelus the Centaur appears, and you start The Search for Sabina Pt. 2/4 quest. Rewards: 10,000 Coins, 10xp Continue to The Search for Sabina Pt. 2/4 Return to The Search for Sabina Questline Category:Quests